EL EternaL
EL Eternal or The Eternalove, are a pair of YouTubers. It's the most mysterious YouTube channel, since no one knows where they dwell, as they are called, their appearance and their age. They are excellent singers and improvisers, and equally crazy, love to laugh, and above all its members to play with them as soon as possible. They mostly play Minecraft, but have moved on even SlenderMan and Blood of the Werewolf. They have two channels, one in which the videos are with a single person, while in the second channel load the server made videos with other people. Famous series They are quite well known for their series: The Great Testificate The longest-running series, the carried out from 12 September 2012 and is still in business. The principle is a great brother, but done in Minecraft with the voices of testificate, made by the cameraman (EL). Fun and innovative series is the One That Seems to have made them the most famous, and Thus Helped to grow. The idea came from a small house in a village in the middle of the desert, the house did not have a buggy as they exit, and just happens to EL got the idea there and then improvise one with zombies skatch (fan of the participants) . Let's Play Normal survival series carried forward from the opening of the channel until October 2012, boasts 40 videos divided into Let's Play and Best Play. The Let's Play full video without cuts are huge, the Best Play on the other hand are the same video but shorter, with only the most important and significant parts of the episode. From this set you can understand the commitment in making the video, and Especially in choosing exactly the best parts. Snapshot and realase Not Considered to be in series with a defined purpose, but rather focused on exposing new snapshot of Minecraft. They start with the 1.3.1 (July 2012) and if the carry forward even now with the same desire beginning. It boasts 37 video snapshots, all the outputs from 1.3.1 until now. Tom's Hardware Tom's Hardware Has Been One of the major "forces" that led them to this huge success. Luke4316 very devoted to her large fan from the beginning and I am very grateful for Allowing them to be Able to join Tom's Hardware after a few months on YouTube (October 15, 2012, with 15 000 Already Enrolled in the first channel), they Decided to form where the second channel to publish videos made along with Luke and members of Tom's. Symbols and Features Kindness in the well were The Eternalove you can "claim" can be Considered closer to the YouTubers fan: in fact, respect them and do not want to discriminate tastes and menchemeno of thinking. A Very characteristic is the repute they do not get angry like so many others, they can not Contain Himself no longer scream too, and Especially Often are very calm and never say bad words, but they invent them, and this is another point in Their favor. Insanity, but Also sympathy One of the most characteristic signs they have is Their folly admit That, too. Madness ironic That leads Precisely to make them cute and funny Because they almost never leave empty audio in Their videos, That voids fill with nonsense or unnecessary comments by Often Kiria. EL All Their videos are marked with EL and after That a number. The number stands for the number of the video. Often they do not put the number not being inherent in that you videos with other concepts That maybe have them. The fact Is that they are ahead of 100 videos 640 Which would be Their last video. Hatred for the Birch and Testificate ... A big "hate" or sense of contempt towards These two entities minecraftiane On Their Parts. El hates Birch (Birch) Because The fossils look like trees, and over Time Has increased At the resentment felt towards them, and can not resist too much time standing next to one of them without appiccarle fire or demolish it. Kiria instead try a deep hatred of the Testificate not yet know well where does this hatred, but You See That to be the presenter of the Great August Testificate These effects. Quite the Contrary EL does everything to bring to the Kiria Testificate, while Kiria reciprocates planting Birch everywhere and using it as decoration. But ... love Sheep and Potatoes In contrast Kiria is animal abuse and naturalist, and can not stand trees and animals (same thing for EL) and loves to Entire rural populations of sheep, EL constringendo the poor having to remove the sounds of Minecraft. From the new update we have added a "jukebox" for this fixare El ... thank you. The potatoes are instead a symbol of victory for them, as soon as they find one, they can win (or so they say) and while It has always come true, event or simply luck? Mystery ... Characters created Their "dowry" is coming to give a name and a "story" in almost all the mobs in Minecraft present (apart from Those hostile). * Testificate # Giangingillo: testificate dressed in brown, extremely stupid and mindless who thinks only to sniff feet and lover of the enamel is the worst nightmare of Kiria, just for this test each time to kill # Giammarta: the classic witch minecraft, but with a passion for tricks I know you get to steal a Kiria. It is the bride of GianGingillo # Gianasdrubale: normal testificate dressed in white and brown. It's the nerd of the group of testificate and only thinks of computers and the Internet to find connections. Inventor of Dance 3.0 # Giandagoberto: testificate dressed in purple, do not think about anything but sleep. # Gianpancrazio: testificate Entirely dressed in white, but it is Believed to chef knows how to cook only with drop of mobs (Eyes of food much appreciated by Kiria spiders, cobwebs, slime balls and rotten meat GianSofonisbo: Testificate dressed in black and brown, hysterical and boring. His motto is: DO NOT BUY ANYTHING! * Tiziano: Tiziano is the iron golem singer. Found the first time in Tunnel Trouble, Has several siblings including partition and Tuziano. For His concerts you pay in carrots. * Jujube: name Given to any pet or mob met by EL. It all starts with a dog. * POTATO: potato winning Which helps to save the mythical heroes in the most desperate situations. Map and played BIGRE Their major activity is to try custom map, there are countless titles. Among These are: * The Dropper 1 and 2 * The Lost Potato (the whole saga) * Dimension Jumper * Ant Farm (survival map) * Deadly Orbit (survival) * Mystery of the Pumpkin Castle * Herobrine Herobrine Mansion and Return * Wrath of the Fallen * Tunnel Trouble * Zombie Apocalypse * And many more Bigre Bigre custom map maker and mini-game, as well as skilful exploiter of MC-Edit maps in ITS Could witness firsthand the EternaLove play ITS Custom Map, The Dropper 2. Bigre having being Belgian and Italian origins, Understands and speaks English. Even now they are still in touch and Bigre not hesitate to contact us to show them His new creations. Quotes and Phrases applicants * "Bifido!" * "Trifid!" * "Bloody rot!" * "But as you thinking?!" (El-facing Kiria) * "Ahahaha is fantastic" (EL) * "I'm lost..." (Kiria) * "Uhaaaaaa" (El and Kiria) * "Mimiiii" * "Pustido" Category:Users that joined in 2012 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Female YouTubers Category:Italian YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers